Project Shadow
by Reala27
Summary: Do you really know how Shadow the hedgehog came to be?  Did you know their was a human girl made as an ultimate life form too?  Read on to find out


**Chapter 1: The Ultimate life form**

A soft green glow shined through the darkness as two figures stood beside the tube. A short man with a baldhead and a gray mustache admired his creation inside the large container that was filled with green liquid. The liquid allowed the creature inside to grow stronger and powerful with each moment it stayed in there.

"Gerald, is this the ultimate lifeform you've mentioned before?" Asked a tall black creature.

"It is indeed, Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form," replied Gerald.

"Excellent, he only needs one final thing in order to make him unstoppable." Said the voice of an alien creature, he was a tall and black with long horns. In the middle of his face were three gleaming yellow eyes that pierced through the dark. His floating body hovered above the ground, because he had no legs, he didn't need legs. He had the power to come and go as he pleased, he could faze through walls or even the floors themselves. He raised a blade up and reached for the creature inside the tube and grabbing it's wrist he sliced the furred skin. Shadow flinched a bit but remained asleep. He was a black hedgehog with spikes that were in the shape of a star around his head. He had a peach muzzle and a white tuft on his chest instead of the usual peach color of a stomach. He tightened his fists that had on a pair of white gloves, on his feet were a pair of special made hover showes that were created by Gerald as well. This would allow Shadow to hover in the air if need be. The alien creature then sliced part of his hand as blodd oozed from the wound on his palm. He grabbed Shadow's wrist again as their blood began to mingle with each other. Gerald watched as Shadow's quills went from all black, to black with red streaks running through, a long red streak ran down towards the front part of his head. Above his eyelids turned red making him look from innocent to menacing. Red streaks began to appear all down his arms and legs. The alien creature released Shadow's arm and the instant he left his skin both of the wounds healed.

"Now nothing can stop him, he has my blood running through his veins, making him invincible." Said the creature returning to Gerald's side. "I will come back for him when the time is right, for now I leave you in his care." The creature then left, vanishing and leaving no trace of him being there. Gerald turned his attention toward Shadow and smiled, now his creation was complete and soon the world would know who he was.

Gerald left the room not knowing his grandson, Jimmy was watching through the window at the event that took hold.

"Jimmy what are you doing" came a voice; Jimmy turned to look at his siter but then turned and ran away. "What's got into him?" asked the girl to herself. Gerald opened the door and came out seeing his granddaughter he raised one eyebrow up.

"What are you doing Maria?" Asked Gerald.

"I was chaing after Jimmy and when I caught up to him he just ran away." Said Maria.

Maria was a young pretty girl that was 9 years old; she had long blonde hair that she kept back with a light blue headband. She had sparkling blue eyes that would shimmer with love and innocence. She wore a long blue dress and light blue shoes; she looked up at her grandfather and smiled. Gerald smiled back; he loved his granddaughter very much and would worry about her health. He had brought her to the Space Colony Ark hoping to find a cure for her illness. But she was strong, she would never show her weakness to the disease, Gerald reached down and took her hand and led her inside the room he had come.

"Come, let me show you my newest creation, maybe he could be your new friend." Said Gerald leading her inside. Maira smiled as she followed him in, when they entered the room Shadow was slowly awakening, he fluttered his eyelids open revelaing a pair of crimson eyes that were originally blue. He raised his head and stared out of the green substance to see a young girl smiling up at him and a large man working at the controls.

Shadow felt the liquid draining from inside the container, when the liquid was fully drained the container's door opened allowing him to step out. He slowly tested out his legs that felt strange at first but then he was able to stand on them. He stepped out of the container and stared at the pair that looked at him.

"Where am I? Who am I? And who are you?" He asked, Gerald stepped forward and smiled.

"You are in the Space Colony Ark, a research facility in outer space, as to who you are, you are Shadow the hedgehog the worlds' ultimate life form and I am Gerald Robotnic your creator. This here is my granddaughter Maria." Finished Gerald, Maria stepped up and smiled at the hedgehog as she reached out and gave him a hug. Shadow flinched, he didn't know what she was doing but he didn't pull away instead he reached around and held her. Gerald had tensed when he seen Maria hug Shadow, he knew Maria was a loving child that cared for all creatures no matter how different they were. But he didn't know what Shadow's reaction would be at this, he was designed to destroy others but he was also hoping that maybe Shadow could help his granddaughter out by being her friend. He relaxed when he seen Shadow respond to the hug by hugging her back.

"He learns quickly," thought Gerald as he smiled at Maria and Shadow. Maria let go and took Shadow's hand in hers.

"Come on Shadow let me show you our home," replied Maria tugging on his arm.

"Our home?"thought Shadow; he smiled as he let the girl known as Maria take him to explore their home.


End file.
